Do not stand at my grave and weep
by Miss P
Summary: SEQUEL TO “HOW DO I LIVE” Miss Parker is visiting Thomas’ grave.


Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
  
By Miss P. *  
  
Summary: SEQUEL TO "HOW DO I LIVE" Miss Parker is visiting Thomas' grave.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Not the characters and I've just borrowed the poem. So please, don't kill me!  
  
*  
  
The sun had just set and the warm air started to become cold. It was nearly dark and totally silent. Miss Parker stood in front of the grave. She looked down at the stone with tears running down her cheeks. She didn't know how long she had been standing there. She didn't care about the time. She didn't care about anything anymore. She crossed her arms over her chest, in an effort to keep herself warm.  
  
Three weeks had passed. Three weeks since she'd found him lying on the porch. She hadn't been at work since that day. She couldn't face all these evil people. It would be too much for her. But she knew she couldn't stay away forever. She had to return. The Centre was her destiny. She knew she couldn't leave. She'd learnt her lesson. In the hardest and most painful way she could ever imagine. She wondered what had happened if she hadn't planned to leave. Maybe Tommy would have been alive. Maybe everything was her fault. How would she ever be able to forgive herself?  
  
Miss Parker sighed sadly. She missed him so much. She didn't know how she would ever be able to live without him. All she could do was think about what they had. About the happiness. If she only could turn back time, she would do anything to be with Tommy again. A life without him was no life at all. She had never felt lonelier in her entire life. Miss Parker eyed the words on the stone. A soft sob escaped her throat. She closed her eyes. Memories of Tommy came flashing through her mind. She sniveled softly.  
  
As she stood there, she unexpectedly felt a warm breath of air on her skin. She felt someone touching her cheek, wiping away her tears. Miss Parker didn't dare to open her eyes. She knew it was only her mind playing games on her.  
  
But somehow she felt the presence of someone. She couldn't resist it any longer. Slowly she opened her eyes. There was no one there, but somehow she felt secure. She didn't feel so lonely. She surveyed the graveyard. But still there were no sign of people. Miss Parker shook her head. How could she have been so stupid, of course there wasn't anybody there. With a sigh she looked down at the grave again. That's when she saw it. On the ground in front of the stone was a small white paper lying. Miss Parker stared at it for a while. She was sure it hadn't been there before. She bent down to pick it up. With trembling hands she unfolded the paper and started to read.  
  
*  
  
Do not stand at my grave and weep;  
  
I am not there. I do not sleep.  
  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
  
I am not there. I did not die.  
  
*  
  
With tears streaming down her cheeks Miss Parker slowly let the paper fall out of her hands. She looked down at the grave. She didn't understand how. But she knew the note was a message from Thomas. She felt both happier and sadder at the same time.  
  
Even though she knew he was dead. She knew he would always be around. The thought of that made her smile sadly. The words on the paper had really touched something inside of her. It was so beautiful. And maybe, if she thought of Tommy in that way. It would help her to go on with her life. To not miss him so much as she did. Maybe that was what he was trying to tell her. Miss Parker wrapped her arms around her. It was cold. Her body was trembling as she slowly bent down to pick up the paper she'd dropped. She wanted to keep it. Maybe if she read it every time she felt lonely or depressed. It would help her to feel better.  
  
"Parker, honey "Miss Parker spun around, startled by the sound of the voice. What she saw made her let out a loud gasp of shock.  
  
"Tommy?" She whispered, afraid that if she spoke he would vanish.  
  
"Don't be sad. I'll always be there, even though you can't see me. You'll get through this, I promise." He said, doing his best to comfort Miss Parker. His voice was loving and soft as he spoke.  
  
"Oh Tommy.I miss you so much." Miss Parker ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please don't leave me. I need you." She cried.  
  
"I love you." With those words Thomas slowly faded away. The warmness disappeared as well. Miss Parker tried desperately to cling to him. But he just disappeared into space.  
  
"Please come back." Miss Parker cried. She didn't have the strength to stand. She slowly sank to the ground. She buried her face in her hands and cried loudly. Her whole body was trembling, both with cold and heartache.  
  
After a while, she had calmed down a little. With shaky legs she got up on her feet. She couldn't stay any longer. She had to go home. She took one last look on the grave. Her eyes filled with longing and misery. Bit by bit she turned away. With tears still running down her cheeks, she started to walk. She knew it had been the last time she saw him. If it only had lasted longer. She would have done anything to be in his arms, just a few more minutes. Miss Parker looked at the paper in her hand as she walked towards her car. She smiled sadly. She stopped for a minute and gave the dark graveyard a grief-stricken look.  
  
"Thank you Tommy." She whispered as she looked up at the starry sky. She stood there for a while, holding the paper close to her. Then she continued walking. Leaving the graveyard behind.  
  
*   
  
THE END. 


End file.
